El sexo débil de la especie
by Michi Noeh
Summary: ―¿Así que ustedes son los esposos de la señoras Kurosaki Rukia, Hitsugaya Karin y Hans Vorarlberna Riruka?― Ichigo, Toushiro y Yukio gruñeron. ¿Cómo es que, otra vez, ellos habían tenido que ir a la comisaría más cercana en busca de sus… ¿esposas? ¡Qué irónico sonaba eso! /¡Al reto personal de HopeEs12 por celebración al 20 de diciembre!


**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**_Respuesta al reto personal de Hope Kibou Esperanza_**

**_Sueños raros_**

**Tema:** Sueños raros.

**Tipo de fanfic:**

**One-Shot:** 2.103 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ligero universo alterno.

**Reglas para la entrega:**

1. Tener dos parejas además de la principal.

2. Tener presente un centro policial.

3. Deben participar dos personajes de la Saga del Agente perdido y dos shinigamis.

4. Nombrar al cuento Hansell y Grettel.

* * *

**En celebración al 20 de Diciembre.**

Fecha del reto: 11-12-12

Fecha de entrega: 20-12-12

•

**Reto Random: Sueños raros.**

•

•

**El sexo débil de la especie**

* * *

_15: 30 PM._ Sí, el cuadrado reloj de aquel escritorio no miente.

A esta hora lo más normal es que Ichigo estuviera en la clínica, de la que se encargaba hace cinco años desde que su padre así lo quiso. Hitsugaya, casando Hollows por ahí o ayudando a algún plus. Yukio, bueno él, tenía una reunión de negocios planeada desde hace dos meses que justo tuvo que cancelar.

Los tres fruncieron el seño, cada uno a su modo, ante el nada reconfortante ambiente.

No es como si la oficina principal de una comisaría tuviera algo de reconfortante, en absoluto.

—Así que… señor Kurosaki Ichigo —observaron delante, nuevamente, al uniformado que desde hace más de diez minutos se encargaba de escribir papeles y de vez en cuando les dedicaba una mirada seria con un estilo de reprobación paternal—. Hitsugaya Toshiro —miró ahora al joven hombre de cabello blanco, luego dirigió su vista al de cabellera rubia—, y Yukio Hans… ¿Voralr?- emh, Vorerl… es… Larar…

—_Vorarlberna_ —aclaró el joven hombre, rodando los ojos ante lo que creía –era– incompetencia en el hombre.

—M-Muy bien.

Los tres suspiraron cansados cuando vieron que el sujeto terminó con lo que hacía, dándole la hoja a otro hombre, de edad avanzada, pero no lograron sentir alivio al oír tres particulares voces tras sus espaldas.

—¡¿Quién te crees para tratarme así, _bakka_?! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Esto es abuso de la autoridad!

—¡No me empujen así o van a arruinar mi Chappy edición especial!

Sincronizados el joven fullbring, el capitán shinigami y el shinigami sustituto se llevaron la palma a la frente. Ahí estaba la causa de que no estuvieran en sus respectivos trabajos.

Dos oficiales, uno alto y otro un tanto más bajito, sostenían con sus grandes manos los hombros de tres mujeres las cuales inmediatamente ellos fulminaron con la mirada a lo que estas se lo devolvieron de manera tajante también.

—Bien, bien —el fiscal que llevaba el caso le señaló a las mujeres tres sillas que casualmente estaban junto a los de los hombres, al lado izquierdo.

Obedeciendo a regañadientes la de cabello magenta, y las dos cabello negro se fueron a sentar.

Posicionando sus codos en la mesa mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano entrelazada, el anciano fiscal, en una acción enseriada, las miró a las tres.

—¿Saben por qué están aquí?

—A mí no me pregunte —contestaron ellas a unísono, sin el menor interés.

El pobre anciano fiscal casi cae de su silla debido a la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo los jóvenes eran tan poco cooperativos? ¡Jovencitas en este caso!

—Bueno —dirigió sus ojos a los hombres para ver si hallaba ayuda esta vez—. ¿Así que ustedes son —comentó leyendo los papeles que uno de sus subordinados escribió minutos antes—, los esposos de Kurosaki Rukia, Hitsugaya Karin y Hans Vorarlberna Riruka?

—¡¿Eh?! —al instante la mujer de mirada rubí se paró de su asiento, sonrojada y echando humo por la boca—. ¡Yo no soy esposa de ese! —señalando al rubio dijo.

Él asintió haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Claro que no, es esposa de mi hermano y ese no es su apellido.

Al anciano le saltó una pequeña vena en la sien.

—¿No acaba de decir que es su hermano? ¿No se supone que su apellido es el mismo?

—Es adoptado —corrigió.

Ahora bien, los otros dos de ellos, tenían ganas de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones alguna negativa a la pregunta antes hecha por el de alto mando. No podían, ya que sí era verdad.

"Que suerte tiene Yukio." Fue el pensamiento un tanto egoísta de Ichigo, por Yukio que ni casado estaba. Aunque dejaba de lado que el otro estaba allí, no precisamente por gusto, sino que su _hermano adoptado_ huyó antes de atender la llamada telefónica en su casa.

"Hmp" Tsukishima se las pagaría pronto.

—Está bien, dejemos esto de lado —un poco más calmado, el abogado se inclinó a buscar respuestas por los hechos recientes. Según el informe en sus manos aquellas mujeres habían hecho un gran alboroto en el centro comercial principal de Karakura—. Según tengo entendido. Las señoras Riruka, Rukia y Karin fueron causantes del incendio que se desató en el local número veinte del centro comercial, además de poner resistencia causando lesiones graves (en las ingles) a dos de mis hombres que sólo buscaban traerlas como testigos.

Hitsugaya se mostró indignado, era el único que recién se enteraba de eso.

—¡Yo no fui, no tienen pruebas!/¡Esa dependienta de la tienda fumaba creyéndose un tren de tanto humo!/ ¡Iba a matar a mi Chappy! —las tres mujeres contestaron atropelladamente.

—¡Señoras, señoras! —pidió a gritos—. ¡Una a la vez por favor!

Las mujeres se callaron un momento, se miraron entre ellas y se pararon yendo a una esquina. Los oficiales presentes, el abogado, los dos esposos y Yukio, observaron cómo murmuraban entre ellas.

En cuestión de segundos Riruka fue la que se adelantaba frente al escritorio, chocando sus puños en la madera de la mesa en un gesto amenazante que hizo saltar en sus sillas a todos menos a Yukio.

"No pagaré lo que rompa." Pensó este.

—¡Mire, yo le voy a contar qué pasó! —comenzó la esposa de Tsukishima—. Resulta que yo estaba entrando al centro comercial porque quería comprar un regalo para alguien muy especial…

_Riruka miraba, con un brillo singular en sus ojos, al interior de distintos escaparates de las tiendas. Había salido en la mañana de la mansión Tsukishima, dejando al dueño de esta sólo._

_Tenía planeado algo muy especial para ese día: Comprar un obsequio. ¿Para quién? La respuesta era sencilla, para Kuchiki Rukia. No es que fuese su cumpleaños, o estuvieran en alguna festividad pero debía darle ese regalo luego de enterarse de algo muy importante para ella._

_Así que ni perezosa cuando sus rubís ojos vieron el escaparate frente a ella, o el interior más bien, su rostro se iluminó._

_Rápidamente ingresó a la tienda, esquivando a la dependiera, corriendo hasta donde estaba aquel objeto que consideró perfecto para la ocasión._

—¡Un momento! —Hitsugaya interrumpió molesto, aunque manteniendo su seriedad se le colmaba la paciencia—. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver un regalo con que hayan incendiado la tienda y golpeado a dos policías?

Una mirada homicida no faltó por parte de Karin que era la que se hallaba a su lado.

Hitsugaya cerró la boca cual pez.

Karin se dirigió a Riruka. —Puedes continuar.

—Bien —ella siguió calmada—, como decía, lo encontré y…

_El estante en donde estaba "eso" era demasiado alto como para que pudiese alcanzarlo. _

_"Diablos, debí haber traído a Tsukishima después de todo." Con toda la molestia de no lograr su objetivo –ni saltando para alcanzarlo– se dispuso a bajar su orgullo para ir en busca de la ayudante de esa tienda. Al girar su cuerpo lentamente sintió un golpe en su hombro._

—_¿Rukia?_

—¿Qué hacías tú en la tienda? —Ichigo fue esta vez el que interrumpió, mirando a su – _enana_– esposa, sintiéndose traicionado. No era el motivo de que fuera a comprar sola, sino el no haberle avisado.

Sosteniendo en su mano derecha un afelpado y gran conejo blanco vestido con un extravagante traje de bombero voluntario, Rukia sonreía irónicamente.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que avisarte de todo lo que hago?

—Yo —Ichigo se quedó a media frase. "Yo no quise decir eso."

—Parece que Ichigo está en problemas —Yukio dijo lo segundo que le pareció divertido desde que estaba allí, ya que lo primero había sido el regaño visual de Karin a Toshiro.

Tras una pequeña discusión de esposa y esposo, la esposa –es decir Rukia– cedió ante los estúpidos celos de cierto esposo anaranjado.

—¡Bien, si tanto quieres saber te diré! ¡Lo que pasa es que tenía hambre! —ante aquella contestación todos los hombres tenían ganas de gritar –_¡Como si eso explicara algo!–_ pero decidieron dejar que la sonrojada y joven mujer siguiese—. Se me… habían antojado pasteles, de fresa y crema que, vi en un comercial de televisión.

_Celestial. Eso describía perfectamente al bello aroma que salía del cuadrado empaque que poseía entre sus manos. El mensaje subliminal del comercial de Tv. sí que le funcionó a los de la empresa gastronómica pues Rukia no sólo comió tres pasteles de fresas, enteros, dentro de ese café sino que también pidió uno para llevar._

_Estaba siendo considerada, esta vez era de chocolate, el sabor favorito de Ichigo. La sonrisa satisfecha se notaba en su rostro al caminar, se sentía realizada. Bien, llena de…_

_—__¡No puede ser! —la pequeña mujer repentinamente paró. Había recordado algo demasiado importante. Sosteniendo de manera firme la caja en sus brazos, se puso a echar una carrera de nuevo dentro de los pasillos. Buscando el local veinte. "¡No puede ser, no puede ser!" La preocupación de Rukia caía sobre un objeto._

_Hace unos días, en otro de los locales de ese centro comercial, ella vio un hermoso y sexy –así le decía– muñeco Chappy enfundado en traje de bombero voluntario. Lo malo es que no tenía dinero para pagarlo, y no sólo eso. Ese muñeco era edición limitada y sólo quedaba uno, así que con recelo lo escondió donde nadie lo alcanzaría: La parte más alta del un estante._

—Oh, entonces es por eso que Riruka-san se encontró contigo —Yukio señaló, algo interesado aunque parecía más burla hacia el tal _lindo conejo_. Porque la verdad realmente le hartaba tener que oír siempre de Riruka lo _lindo_ que eran todos los animales de peluche.

El fiscal peinó con su palma sus canosos cabellos hacia atrás.

—Entiendo. Así fue como entraron a la tienda pero necesito saber qué inició el incendio, es por lo que están aquí.

—Creo que yo puedo contar eso —Karin se inclinó ligeramente adelante en la silla.

_Karin caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo blanco cerca de los baños, traía una bolsa de papel rosa con un gran moño blanco bastante llamativo._

_Su idea, terminada ya aquella compra, era irse de vuelta a su casa donde tenía que preparar el algo atrasado almuerzo del cual Toshiro no debería quejarse aunque tuviese ganas porque sabía que ella estaría comprando en el centro._

—_¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL! —oyó una familiar voz cerca._

—_¿Rukia-chan? —efectivamente al voltear se llevó la gran sorpresa de que sí era su cuñada._

_Su cuñada siendo alzada de brazos por dos personas, que no tuvo tiempo de identificar como oficiales del orden pues corrió rápidamente a la entrada de aquella tienda hecha para "niñas-que -creen-que-esas-cosas-son-lindas" y, con todo lo que el fútbol le enseñó en su infancia y adolescencia, pateó la zona baja del oficial logrando que dejara libre a la pequeña shinigami._

—¡Eso aún no explica nada! —un furioso y confundido shinigami sustituto gritó. No estaba molesto con su hermana, bueno sí lo estaba, necesitaba saber correctamente las cosas y todas le contaban algo que no venía al caso ni de lo más remotamente cerca.

Los oficiales asintieron secundando por lo que el fiscal tuvo que exigir.

—Lo que NECESITO saber es —dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡¿Cómo ocurrió el incendio?!

—La tendera es una fumadora compulsiva —las tres contestaron de forma sincronizada.

Viendo que no podía hacer más para tomar paciencia, el fiscal simplemente se desplomó por sobre su escritorio. Igual, ese sujeto Hans Vorarlberna había pagado ya las reparaciones de la tienda. Estarían bien.

Levantándose ya los tres hombres con las tres mujeres fueron escoltados por los oficiales, a los que estas últimas les lanzaron miradas furiosas no olvidando que las trataron cómo a bolsas de patatas.

—¿Saben qué? —preguntó Hitsugaya mirando el soleado clima que tenían esa tarde, que fue desperdiciada en aquel centro policial.

—¿Qué? —Karin fue la única en preguntar.

Él pareció ser el primero en darse cuenta, aunque sólo fue el primero en preguntar ya que los demás estaban bastante cansados para hacer interrogatorios.

—¿Para quién era ese regalo que tanto buscaban?

—Ah, sí. —Rukia por fin habló, estrujando el conejo de peluche entre sus brazos.— ¡Para mi bebé!

Los hombres se sorprendieron sin demostrarlo en sus caras, excepto Ichigo el cual se desmayó al instante.

—¿Quieren que llame al oficial para que lo cargue hasta tu casa? —Yukio comentó divertido, viendo la boca desencajada de Ichigo tirado como estatua en el suelo.

El corto trayecto de cada quien, a su casa, fue callado.

Excepto para el shinigami sustituto que, además de ser llevado en brazos de un mastodonte oficial, tuvo pesadillas de _"Conejos bebés bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio de una clínica hecha de chocolate."_

Sí, Rukia debería dejar leer en voz alta _Chappy's Hansel y Gretel_ antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

((**ησtas**))

_Aquí un fanfic gracias a la frase: "Nosotras, las mujeres, somo el sexo débil de la especie" –¿Quién no conoce ese divertido programa del canal de las estrellas? :D– la cual me dio una risa interminable ya que fue dicho irónicamente pues la mujer había golpeado a los oficiales._

_Espero que les haya gustado. ^^U Hope ojalá que haya cumplido bien tus demandas._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Hitsugaya!_


End file.
